


It's Complicated

by FanFicReader01



Series: The bear and the bird man [3]
Category: Ice Road Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Awkward situations, Family, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: It's not easy to tell your brother about your new winged roommate.





	It's Complicated

**It’s… complicated, really**

 

At the end of the work week I get an unexpected visit from my older brother.

I’m cleaning the station together with Thord so  that we can go home early. Now that no one’s else is in the building and we’re closed, my new friend doesn’t have to wear the long ass coat anymore. The thing lays forgotten on one of the stools where Thord is mopping the tiles.

 Some music is playing in the background. For a moment I stop cleaning the counter to secretly admire the view in front of me. Thord’s shuffling to the music and even his wings dance along. They get all fluffy as individual feathers get spread and move with the beat. He’s even whistling and I smile. Something I rarely do. I focus back on my own task when suddenly, against all odds, the _backdoor_ of the station gets opened. In a reflex I take the thing closest to me as a possible weapon to defend myself against the infiltrator. I peer at the kitchen door with great caution.

 When the door opens I hold my breath. My posture relaxes when I see who it is.

“You scared me for a second, brother,” I snort.

 “The lone wolf Bjørn being scared?” my sibling cackles amused when he steps inside. He ogles my hand which holds a spatula.

 “I don’t think that’s going to keep the robbers off,” he jokingly remarks and I roll my eyes. Then my head snaps to Thord. Oh shit. The oddball is standing there with the broom in his hands, wings fully exposed.

 Then my older brother and I make eye-contact again. There’s confusion and concern all readable over his face.

 “What’s the meaning of all this, Bjørn? Who, _what_ is this…-”

“That’s- eh… Thord. Didn’t I mention him before? He lives with me now, Tor. He’s my eh, friend,” I quickly say.

Thord politely nods and smiles at my brother like nothing’s wrong. But I can see the tension in his feathers and overall posture. I gulp.

 Tor walks over to my friend and inspects him up closer. “Is this some funky costume or what?”

When he tries touching Thord’s feathers, the taller man jump back, keeping his wings close to his back.

 “Oh my god, they’re real!” Tor’s eyes widen in shock and I’m surprised they haven’t popped out of their sockets.

 “They’re very much real,” I sheepishly giggle. This is not how I imagined my brother’s first meeting with Thord to be.

 

We all sit down at a dinner table, Tor on one side, Thord and I on the opposite bench. My brother has taken out his e-cigarette. The bastard’s addicted but he also smokes when he’s not at ease.

 “He found me on the other side of the road,” Thord begins.

“And then you took him into your house. A complete stranger,” my brother glares at me. He frowns and shakes his head but then the frown cracks into a smile. “That’s so un-you, Bjørn.”

Now it’s my turn to laugh. “Yes, I know it’s unlikely of me to trust someone as easy like that. But he seemed quite lost and vulnerable. Couldn’t leave him laying on the road like that, could I?”

 “You could’ve gone to the authorities. This… winged man looks peculiar.” Tor stares my friend down and I suddenly feel getting defensive.

 “You leave him be. You know what would’ve happened if I’d taken him to the authorities?”

Tor falls back and crosses his arms before taking a drag of his e-cigarette. He ignores the no-smoking sign on the table.

 “Alright, you’ve got a point. But why didn’t you ask me?”

“I wasn’t sure how’d you react,” I snort. “What if you would’ve gone to the police?”

 “I wouldn’t. I-, whatever. What are you going to do now?”

“We’re waiting until my wings have healed completely. Then I can go back to my mountain,” Thord joins the conversation. Thoughts I had a few days ago come back to mind. Shit. The oddball really is planning to go back after he’s rested enough.

  “You live in the mountains?”

“Yes. I have a nest there. It’s warm, cosy and safe. Although I like it at Bjørn’s place too.” The latter makes me and Thord smile at each other.

 

“I’ll keep my mouth shut. Secret’s safe with me,” Tor says eventually as we walk outside.

 “I see you brought your nice truck,” I point out the large red monster outside.

“Yup. I’m actually on duty. Checking the roads, see if there’s poor stranded vehicles.” Tor seems proud. He should be, keeping the icy roads safe and sound like that mustn’t be an easy job. Hell, it’s even dangerous as far as I know. A side glance at my feathered friend tells me he is totally intrigued by the rig of my brother.

 “So you are one of those humans that drive around in this red machines?” Thord asks.

Tor nods: “Yup. Ever seen one up close?”

 “No. It looks intimidating.” Thord walks a few times around the large vehicle. All of a sudden, he takes a few steps back, sprints toward the rig and jumps up. I gawk when I see his wings spread out and beat into the sky, lifting him up a few meters before he graciously lands onto the truck. Wow.

 “Dear Odin,” Tor gasps. I bet my expression’s not far off from my brother’s expression.

Fascination aside I snap: “What the fuck was that for? You could’ve hurt yourself!”

 “I’m fine! This height was doable!” Thord shouts back. “Oy, what’s this?”

“That’s the crane part. Helps me lift up heavy trucks,” Tor explains.

 “Great. Now get off that thing.”

“So concerned,” my brother remarks.

 “Well, he’s hurt after all. Don’t want him to do unnecessary flight,” I grunt.

 

We say our goodbyes to my brother and leave for my house again. during the drive home, Thord’s still impressed by the truck.

 “I’ve often seen those things from a distance, you know?”

“They’re real machines, huh,” I grin. My friend nods and stares out of the window.

 “First I was afraid they’d pollute the mountains. But apparently they do not.”

“Of course not. They only try to help other cars get to safety when the roads get slippery and icy.”

 “Must be dangerous for your brother then.”

I sigh: “Yes. He basically risks his life every time he goes up those darn mountains.”

 “Are you not afraid then?” Thord gives me a look. His eyes are expressive as always.

“My brother knows what he’s doing. I trust him. But well… sometimes I’m afraid yes. What about you, Thord? Are you afraid of things?”

 “Plenty, I guess. Or are you referring to flying?”

“Perhaps. I must admit, you looked like an angel for a second there.” As I’m saying it, I keep my eyes focused on the road. When I don’t get an immediate reply, I dare to turn my eyes to Thord. Is he blushing?

 “Thanks. Flying is amazing. But it can be scary when the wind takes you where you don’t want go. And during winter time, it’s always extra dangerous.”

 

\--

 

That night I’ve decided to lay closer to my friend than before.

 “You like to cuddle?” Thord asks me. I look up and try to search for his eyes in the dark.

“Not really. I’m not a hugging person.” But for him, I’d cuddle every day. Not that I’d admit that now.

“That’s alright. I guess I’m not such person either.”

 “Really? I find that hard to believe.” I raise my eyebrow, wondering if he can see it.

“But it’s nice like this.” He leans closer to me and then I feel one of his wings raise and slowly lay down on me. “You’re warm, Bjørn.”

 “You too, Thord.”

In that moment, I secretly wish we could stay like this forever. Damnit, I never wanted to have a roommate but now that I have this oddball with me, I wonder if I can ever live alone again. I don’t think I can go back to the ‘old days’ that easily. When I open my eyes and search my friend’s face, he’s already fallen asleep. A careful hand brushes over his cheek and I also let my fingers brush over the side feathers next to his ear.

 “I’ll miss you.”

How this stupid bird man could turn my life into this sappy mess is still beyond me but I’m grateful for it in a way.

 


End file.
